


Stone Compass

by MysteriousMoggy



Category: Shetland - Fandom
Genre: Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMoggy/pseuds/MysteriousMoggy
Summary: A stone circle was a part of the last case and now its brought a group of strangers to the island intent on destroying it and Sandy. But what does Sandy have to do with it and why are Jimmy and Tosh watching him.





	1. Out the Window

Sandy shut the door and slid to the floor. Leaning back, he hit his head against the door, waving his hand to make sure it would lock.  
Hearing the car stop outside his flat he pushed himself and started to move around the flat, doing normal things. Putting the TV on, sticking dinner in the oven and turning on some lights. He bustled around as his dinner cooked, making sure to take twice as long doing everything.  
Once his dinner was cooked he plated it up and placed it on the side table in the lounge. He closed all the curtains and moved to his lounge.  
There he made sure to sit on the part of the sofa that wasn’t visible to the outside, before sliding onto the floor and crawling into his study. Still on the floor he opened the window and quickly climbed out. Realising how cold it was he grabbed a cloak on his way out.  
Shutting the window behind him, he lowered himself of the window ledge, into the street. Pulling the cloak tightly around him he hurried into through the town and out into the hills. He couldn’t hear anyone following him, so he slowed down after a while. Still, making sure to avoid areas where he was visible to anyone watching.  
He kept to the shadows and tightened his cloak whenever he became more visible.  
It took him half an hour to reach the stone circle. Crouching down he raised his hand and ran it over the stones. He had no need to mutter any words, having done this so many times before.  
Done, he moved into the circle and started the process again on the stones other side.  
He looked up at the whistle.


	2. Chapter 2

Perez watched as Sandy shook his head at Tosh’s suggestion.   
“No one goes near that place other than the universities that come to dig. And even they don’t seem interested in it.”   
“Then why was he so interested in it. If it’s just a stone circle.”  
Sandy shrugged. Normally Jimmy would ignore Sandy’s strange one-second looks as just tiredness, but it was his unwillingness to discuss the stone circle that made Jimmy concerned. Sandy was proud of being from Shetland and would have usually given them a quick history lesson about the circle.   
Making a mental note to keep an eye on the Shetland native, Jimmy tuned back into the discussion. Sandy seemed to be explaining that the kids on the island never went up there as it was to far from any town or village, and it was to cold. They both raised their eyebrows at this. Sandy sighed, rolled his eyes and left to get some coffee, muttering under his breath in Shetlandic, so they couldn’t understand him.  
Jimmy had watched Sandy for the rest of the week. There was something about Sandy that was bugging him.

Later that night after he realised that he wasn’t going to get much sleep, Jimmy got his coat and headed for a walk.

That he ended up walking past Sandy’s flat didn’t go unnoticed. Neither did the two rather large, threatening men watching Sandy’s flat from a parked car.   
Taking a turn that took him behind Sandy’s building he pulled out his phone to call the man. He was about to press call when he saw Sandy climbing out a window and lowering himself to the ground. There wasn’t time to call out to him, when the man had taken off.   
Throwing a cloak around himself.   
Perez followed at a distance, moving further back into the shadows when he realised the two men, from the car, were also following Sandy.  
They kept going for about half an hour, at quite a pace, they were running at certain points. They’d left the town behind a while ago and it didn’t take Perez long to work out where they were headed. He just didn’t know why?  
When Sandy reached the stone circle, he knelt in front of one of the stones and seemed to be inspecting it.   
After a few moments the two men seemed to get tired of waiting and moved forward, reaching for what looked like guns to Perez.   
He followed behind them, when Sandy moved around the stone, inside the circle and started whatever he was doing on the other side of the stone. The man hadn’t noticed the two men.  
Perez whistled as one of the men raised his gun.   
Sandy’s head shot up and he saw the two men. He also saw Perez, and Jimmy was saw he sighed. He didn’t have time to think about it though as Sandy rose and started to run at him. Throwing his hands out, which sent the two men flying.   
He felt Sandy’s hand grip his arm and pull him towards the stone circle.  
“What are you doing here?”  
He didn’t loosen his grip until they were both inside the circle. At which point his hand glowed blue and he pushed it into a stone.   
“I was out for a walk. Saw those two outside your flat. I was going to call when you climbed out a window and started running.”  
Sandy yanked his hand out, and along with it a chain. He held it out to Jimmy, who took it with both hands.  
“Hold on.”   
Jimmy looked at Sandy in confusion when the ground disappeared under their feet.


	3. 3

He would have screamed if he’d had time, but he hit ground before he had the chance.   
“I’m normally better at that, but umm…”   
The sentence was left hanging as Jimmy caught his breath and Sandy finally took off the cloak and waved his hand, lighting the candles scattered around the place.   
As much as Jimmy liked candles, it was making this place a lot creepy than it needed to be. But then it’s probably quite hard to get electricity to a magical hidden underground room.  
He felt himself being pushed into a chair and a cup into his hands. Focusing his eyes, he saw his concerned constable kneeling in front of him. Seeing that he was all right Sandy moved away, pulling up another chair.   
They sat in silence for a while before Sandy spoke up.  
“So, umm. Magic’s real. Hogwarts’s not. There aren’t really magic schools, and as far as I know only a hundred people on Shetland know magic and not all of them have it.”  
“And you police them?”  
“Along with Bill.”  
“Bill? Bill has…”  
Shaking his head Sandy held his hand out for a book to fly into.   
“No. His grandmother did. His families magic ended with her for some reason. He just helps to keep track of it on Shetland.”  
Flicking through the book, Sandy stopped on a page and handed it to Jimmy. The book was full of profiles of Shetland ‘wizards’. Jimmy took in the pictures and shook his head. He flipped through the rest of the book but didn’t see the two men who had followed Sandy. Handing it back he downed the rest of his drink.  
“You’ll dealing with this rather well.”  
“I’m not sure this isn’t a dream.”   
In fact Jimmy wasn't quite sure what how he was dealing with this. Seeing it had helped somewhat in believing, but Sandy having magic was taking a little longer to process.

“Fair enough.”  
“Were you ever going to mention any of this?”  
Sandy shook his head. Jimmy nodded. If he had this as a secret, he wouldn’t have told anyone.   
“What are we going to do about those two?” Jimmy asked.  
“We?”  
“This may be a ‘magical police’ issue, but I don’t think that those two men are going to care about that.”  
“Not magical police.”  
“Well unless you have another term.”  
“Fine. What about Tosh?”  
“Ah.” If truth be told Jimmy had forgotten about Tosh. It wasn’t that he thought that telling her was a bad idea, she’d love it, just that he needed a bit of time to get used to the idea himself before telling someone else. “Let’s wait a while. See how everything goes. Speaking of which any way of getting out of here that doesn’t involve going back past them. And where is here?”  
“Here is a place to which was used to hide everything, and anything magic during the time when witch hunting was a hobby.”  
“And now?”  
“Now. We hide stuff under floorboards and use spells to make it look like other stuff.”  
"I need another drink."  
Sandy nodded and rose.


	4. 4

The rest of the night was spent discussing magic on the island. Jimmy wasn’t sure it hadn’t all been a dream when he awoke the next morning. They’d left around five, after making sure that the men were gone. In fact, it wasn’t until he saw Sandy at the station that he was sure that it hadn’t been a dreaming. The poor man was half asleep and still in yesterday’s clothes.   
Jimmy tapped the man on the shoulder and Sandy awoke, falling of his chair in the process.   
“Tired.” Bill laughed in the doorway. Sandy rolled his eyes and righted his chair before taking his seat.   
“I was adding protection to my flat before I went to sleep. I’m not risking someone breaking in.” Bill choked on his drink.  
“He knows.”   
Both men raised their eyebrows and tried not to laugh. They’d never heard the man’s voice go so high.   
“He followed me. Two guys tried to kill me. So, I yanked him inside the circle and well.”  
“Memory forget spell.”  
“I can’t remember how to do it.”  
“Of course, you can’t”  
“Well it’s a bit late now.” Sandy turned back to his computer and continued going through the database of criminals that matched their description of the two killers from that night.   
“Man, it’s bright in here.” They all turned to see Tosh fall into her chair and slump. She downed some more coffee and logged on, before looking at the all. “What? Did I miss the memo about a meeting?”   
Jimmy shook his head and sighed. While Shetland wasn’t the most active in the crime department, having only one senior officer fully awake wasn’t a good idea. He rubbed some more sleep out of his eyes and declared that today was a paperwork day.   
That lasted an hour before the phone rang and Sandy started swearing in Shetlandic down the phone. From what Jimmy had picked up, some kids had stolen a few sheep. Sandy swore again and hung up.   
“Someone nicked old Thompsons sheep again.”  
“Tosh go with Sandy and deal with this.”  
Tosh looked ready to complain when Perez raised his eyebrow at her. She sighed and grabbed her coat.   
That was the moment everything went wrong.


	5. 5

Jimmy walked back into the office to see Tosh yelling at Sandy.  
“MAGIC! ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT THAT MAN BELIEVES IN MAGIC AND THINKS THAT YOU HAVE IT? OH, AND APPARENTLY YOU DO.” She shoved Sandy against the wall and paced in front of him “AND THOSE TWO GUYS FOLLOWING US THERE AND BACK. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU HIDING FROM ME?”  
Jimmy looked back and forth between them. Sandy was trying hard not to fidget, and Jimmy was sure given half the chance the man would bolt. He put a hand on the mans shoulder.   
“Field trip?”

Sandy stopped the car a few miles from the site. He’d taken them round the island and then parked in a cove, hiding the car from view.   
“We have to walk the rest of the way. I know a shortcut though. Cuts off a few miles.”  
They walked in silence. Even though they were taking a shortcut it still took them an hour of fast paced walking. By the time they reached the stone circle it had begun to rain, and Tosh was starting to get pissed off. Sandy went into automatic and they both just stood back and watched him.   
Perez noticed that he was throwing in a few dramatic flares, most likely for Tosh’s sake.   
It didn’t take long for the Sandy to find the chain and he held it out to them. They both gripped it and Sandy waved his next part.  
The gunshot sounded just as they fell.

Tosh tried not to throw up as they landed. She looked at Perez who was looking at something behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part coming soon. The cliff-hanger will be resolved soon. Thank you for reading and all the reviews.


End file.
